Innocent Love
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: Seohyun SNSD dan Taemin SHINee. Love this pairing, jadi silahkan enjoy aja khayalanku yang super ngeyel iniii :D


**Hehehe saya author baru! Mungkin masih jelek, tapi selamat membaca deh. Mempersembahkan SNSD SHINee pairing: Taemin dan Seohyun. Yang nggak suka, maaf ya aku kan cuman iseng. Aku suka sekali pasangan ini, tapi sayangnya jarang sekali fans yang mendukung Taemin Seohyun, atau bahkan hampir tidak ada. Tapi...mungkin dengan baca ngeyel ku ini kalian bisa jadi suka mereka hehehe *somplak di kentong fans Taemin SHINee* Enjoy!**

Siang itu benar-benar menyengat, bahkan sampai AC di ruang dance milik SM Studio tidak mampu membentengi suhu. Taemin mengusap handuk kecil ke wajah dan lehernya yang berkeringat. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap seseorang sedang latihan balet di sudut ruangan: Seohyun-noona sedang menari berputar dan menggerakkan tubuh dengan lentur dan anggun. Untuk dance, ruangan itu disatukan apabila yang latihan sedikit. Hari itu Seohyun berlatih sendiri dan Taemin dilatih. Taemin terpana dengan gerakan dansa klasik itu. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya selentur itu, pikirnya.

"Min ... Taem ... Lee Taemin!" panggil si pelatih. Taemin langsung terperanjat.

"Ah maaf, aku sudah selesai istirahat," jawab Taemin sambil meneguk botol air mineral. Taemin kembali latihan seraya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Seohyun yang sedang serius memfokuskan tangan dan kakinya.

Latihan usai, Taemin terduduk di kursi untuk istirahat, ia terlalu lelah.

"Ya, latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Semoga cepat hafal gerakan dan berhasil di pertunjukan solo dance nanti," pelatih tersebut menepuk pundak Taemin. Taemin hanya tersenyum.

Setelah pelatih keluar ruangan, Minho dkk datang menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Hey, kenapa tidak langsung menyusul di pintu keluar?" kata Jonghyun sambil duduk bersila di lantai.

"Aku hanya lelah latihan, istirahat sejenak," jawab Taemin, namun pandangannya belum lepas dari gerakan-gerakan Seohyun. Ia berpikir, tidak kah ia lelah berjinjit satu kaki selama sejam lebih? Meskipun berpegangan pada besi pinggir kaca dinding itu, pasti lelah. Balet memang luar biasa, pikir Taemin. Key menangkap hal itu.

"Kau memperhatikan gadis So Nyuh Shi Dae itu ya?" ledek Key sambil nyengir.

"Tidak, hidupku hanya untuk Poppin dance, bukan hal seperti itu," balas Taemin, namun pandangannya masih konsentrasi ke arah Seohyun.

"Hei, kalau menurut yang aku tahu, balet itu termasuk tari yang memakan konsentrasi lebih. Lihat saja Seohyun di sana, ia mungkin sudah sangat lama berjinjit seperti itu. Spontan saja Minho, Key, dan Jonghyun menatap Seohyun, terutama kakinya.

"Pantas saja kau memperhatikannya. Kau mau menari balet juga, Maknae?" kata Minho usil.

"Sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita pulang!" Taemin terkekeh.

Jam 7:05 PM, Taemin pergi ke toko untuk membeli cemilan (di antara SHINee personals, dia yang paling muda (19 tahun) dan dalam fase pertumbuhan karena makan paling banyak). Ia terlalu konsen menyanyi sambil jalan, sehingga tanpa sadar menubruk seseorang.

"Kyaah ... !" suara seorang gadis berteriak kecil. Tas besarnya jatuh ke tanah. Gadis itu jatuh menunduk.

"Ah, maaf, Anda tidak apa ... hah, Noona?" Taemin yang mengambilkan tasnya terkejut melihat wajah gadis itu mendongak. Seohyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Seohyun tersenyum, lalu bangkit mengambil tasnya dari tangan Taemin.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini? Apa jangan-jangan Seohyun-noona baru pulang dari latihan tadi?"

"Begitulah," Seohyun hanya menjawab singkat. Taemin terkejut. Rajin sekali?

"Mau kuantar pulang? Berbahaya bila wanita sendirian malam-malam," Taemin yang semula mau ngemil puas-puas, tidak jadi karena ia mencemaskan kakak itu.

"Ah, terimakasih. Lagipula jalan ini agak seram dan sunyi," jawab Seohyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita kan juga rekan kerja." Taemin tersenyum polos. Pada dasarnya memang Taemin baik seperti anak-anak dan membuat hati semua orang nyaman. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Taemin berjalan di koridor menuju ruang rias untuk tampil hari ini. Tak lama ia berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Ah, maaf, anggap saja aku tidak tahu," Taemin memerah, polos seperti anak kecil sambil mempercepat langkah.

"Dasar bayi, tidak apa-apa kalau yang melihat anak-anak sepertimu, Taem," seru Eunhyuk disertai senyum Hyoyeon, mereka semakin jauh di belakang.

Di ruang rias, 4 rekan SHINee yang lain sudah siap.

"Selalu lama," gerutu Key lemah lembut kecewekan. Sifat Key lebih tepatnya seperti perempuan.

"Aku dan Jonghyun mulai kekeringan tenggorokan karena berlatih sambil menunggumu, dasar." gerutu Onew. Jonghyun sibuk menonton penyanyi lain lewat TV di ruang rias yang dihubungkan dengan kamera di panggung.

Selesai persiapan, penampilan dan riasan, mereka berjalan menuju panggung.

Di tengah berjalan di studio, Taemin menubruk orang lagi saking terburu-burunya.

"Maaf lagi ... hah, Noona," Taemin tersenyum kecil karena yang ditubruknya Seohyun lagi. Tapi Taemin sempat terpana dengan cewek model itu. Seohyun begitu luwes dengan kostum putih dihiasi bulu-bulu putih, seperti kostum yang dikenakan para SNSD di video klip promosi handphone LG, Chocolate Love. Rambutnya yang panjang cokelat bergelombang dan bulu mata hiasnya yang lentik cantik, membuat setiap lelaki mengaguminya. Wajar saja, apalagi Taemin ABN (Anak Baru Ngudeng yang polos gak ketulungan). Sepertinya Seohyun juga tampil bersama para anggota SNSD.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taemin," senyum Seohyun begitu manis. Taemin tidak menampilkan ekspresi, bingung. Malu, bersalah, senang, ia tidak tahu.

"Maafkan aku Seohyun-noona, tapi aku harus cepat. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Taemin melanjutkan langkah sambil tersenyum ke arah Seohyun. Seohyun juga membalas senyumannya dan melambai lembut ke arah Taemin.

SHINee memang selalu membuat para gadis berteriak hingga kerongkongannya wajib periksa ke dokter THT. Tapi tidak untuk So Nyuh Shi Dae/Girls' Generation, wajar karena mereka rekan kerja SM Entertainment. Begitu juga yang cowok, mereka sudah biasa melihat gadis-gadis idola itu. Tapi Taemin merasakan hal yang berbeda. Seohyun yang lembut seperti putri, dan tekadnya berlatih di ruang latihan itu, dan gerakan angsa yang membuat cowok polos Poppin itu terhenyak, semua itu Taemin rasakan, aneh.

"Kita sukses lagi! Kita sudah membuat banyak gadis sakit tenggorokan!" celetuk Onew. Jonghyun terkekeh lalu meneguk air minum.

"Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang aneh...vokal dan rap jadi satu," Key cemberut kayak cewek.

"Sudahlah, syukuri kau menjadi bagian dari SHINee dan memiliki bakat, Key." tukas Minho.

"Tentu saja aku yang tidak banyak bicara karena aku dancer utamanya," Taemin menimpali.

"Tidak ada yang tanya padamu, Maknae," kata 4 orang itu bersamaan.

"Aku menangisi diriku sendiri," Taemin hanya nyengir. Taemin memang selalu dikerjai para hyung SHINee.

_I got u babe, I call, I call it chocolate love_

_Noreul wonhae gajilrae_

_Dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love_

Suara gadis-gadis andalam SM terdengar. Giliran SNSD sudah mulai semenit lalu. Taemin berjalan cepat menuju ruang persiapan, hendak melihat penampilan SNSD lewat TV yang terhubung kamera panggung. Taemin begitu antusias memandang mereka, terutama Seohyun.

"Biasanya kita kan bertemu mereka? Kau kok tiba-tiba lari sih," celetuk Minho sambil membuka pintu, kemudian yang lain ikut masuk.

"Tidak ... aku hanya mengagumi tubuh mereka yang lentur," jawab Taemin tetap antusias.

"Tubuh mereka atau gerakan mereka, coba jawab?" Onew menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Taemin buyar dari konsennya.

"Anakku sudah besar," Key ikut meledek.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ... oh! Noona, Seohyun-noona!" mata Taemin tiba-tiba terbelalak ke arah TV. Taemin mendadak menunjuk ke arah TV, yang lain menoleh ke TV, Seohyun pingsan di panggung ternyata.

"_Cepat, ruang istirahat! Maaf penonton di konser dan para pemirsa di rumah, kami akan melanjutkan setelah jeda berikut,_" Kang Hodong ajusshi sebagai MC acara jadi tergagap-gagap karena ada insiden mendadak saat penampilan berlangsung. Taemin pun segera berlari lagi ke ruangan dimana Seohyun terbaring.

"Taem! Taemin! Kemana lagi!" seru Jonghyun. Yang lain juga lari mengikuti Taemin.

"Biar aku saja!" seru Taemin pada mereka. Mereka menghentikan langkah sambil menyunggingkan senyum aneh, antara bingung dan merasa lucu dengan anak itu.

"Uh ... hmmm ..." suara Seohyun terdengar samar-samar. Taemin yang sedari tadi duduk cemas, tersentak dari lamunan. Seohyun berbaring di kursi panjang lembut, dan kepalanya di pangkuan Taemin.

"Noona, sudah sadar? Noona pingsan saat tampil tadi," tutur Taemin perlahan, sambil memperhatikan wajah Seohyun yang pucat. Matanya juga berkantunng dan hitam, meski dapat disembunyikan dengan make up seperti di video klip SNSD berjudul Visual Dreams. Bila diperhatikan baik-baik, ada sedikit hitam di bawah matanya.

"Lalu ... aku ... acaranya bagaimana ... ?" suara Seohyun parau dan lemah menatap Taemin.

"Sudah digantikan Shindong-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung dengan dance locking untuk mengalihkan penonton. Mereka tampil atas kemauan mereka di luar rencana pihak entertainment. Untung saja berhasil dan jadi meriah," Taemin menjelaskan. Seohyun menatap lurus ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Salahku ... aku menyusahkan semuanya ... aku bodoh!" Seohyun hampir menangis. Ia merasa melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

Taemin memijat-mijat sebelah tangan Seohyun.

"Noona berlatih dan terlalu memaksakan diri sampai malam, aku tahu, tapi Noona sudah hebat kok bagiku," Taemin akhirnya merasakan dirinya tertarik kepada gadis itu, tertarik akan tekad, sikap, dan sifatnya. Bibir Seohyun terbuka sedikit.

"Trims Taemin. Kau selalu menemaniku ..." ucap Seohyun. Taemin hanya membalas dengan senyum. Sambil memijat-mijat lengan sampai telapak tangan Seohyun, Taemin melamun. Keduanya hening, Seohyun terpejam karena pijatan Taemin, sedangkan Taemin tenggelam dalam perasaannya kepada Kakak itu.

Dalam suasana hening itu ... dari mulut pria muda itu terdengar lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan SHINee, grupnya, berjudul Kakak Begitu Cantik (Noona is So Pretty/Noona neomu yeppeo).

[Start]

_Noona neomu yeppeoso, namjadeuri gaman an dweo_

_(Kakak, kau begitu cantik, laki-laki tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian)_

_Heundeulrineun geunyeo ye mam sashil algo isseo_

_(Sayangnya, aku tahu getaran perasaanmu itu)_

_Geunyeo aege sarangeun han sungani neukkimil bbeun_

_(Untukmu, aku tahu ini cinta sesaat, satu perasaan)_

_Mwora haedo naegen salmui everything_

_(Tidak peduli kata-kata apapun, ini adalah segalanya bagi hidupku)_

_Ama geunyeo neun eorin naega budam sureo ungabwa_

_(Mungkin kau cemas dengan umurku yang lebih muda)_

_Nal baraboneun nun bichi malhae jul janha_

_(Tapi lihatlah mataku, apa yang mataku katakan padamu?)_

Dan lagu itu terputus. Taemin berhenti 'bernyanyi tanpa sadar' karena lamunannya buyar oleh tatapan Seohyun yang masih pucat. Mata mereka benar-benar terhubung, tepat seperti lirik bait terakhir yang Taemin nyanyikan. Ekspresi cowok polos itu berubah-ubah. Malu, takut, senang, dan lain-lain.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh bahasa dari matamu?" Seohyun bangkit dari pangkuan, dan menatap Taemin. Taemin merasakan tatapan dari seorang putri, tatapan lembut anggun namun serius.

"Noona, aku ... maksudku, tadi itu ha-hanya menyanyi saja, lita eh latihan suara saja! Ak-aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa," Taemin melepas tangan Seohyun dari pijat-memijat. Ia menggenggam tangan sendiri dan menunduk. Di luar dugaan, Seohyun meraih tangan Taemin dengan lemah. Taemin sedikit mendongak.

"Aku ... suka ... dan nyaman bila ditemani olehmu. Maukah ... kau menemaniku terus ... meski sakit-sakitan seperti ini?" makna kalimat Seohyun tertangkap pikiran Taemin.

"Noona ... ? Seohyun-noona?" Taemin mencoba memastikan.

"Taemin-ah ... aku mau ... jadi ... lebih dari sekedar rekan atau memanggil 'kakak' dan 'adik'. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Taemin," jelas Seohyun. Kemudian Seohyun melepas tangan Taemin.

Taemin terdiam, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seohyun. Mereka sama sekali tidak berpelukan atau berpegangan tangan sekalipun. Semakin dekat, mereka saling dapat merasakan nafas. Mereka berdua tidak dapat menutup mata mereka. Aku ... mungkin akan sekedar menciumnya, pikir Taemin. Jarak bibir mereka hampir habis dan mereka sama-sama berdebar, tapi tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, dan setumpuk manusia roboh masuk. Refleks mereka berdua menjauh.

Dan yang roboh masuk itu; Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Sooyoung, Onew, Jonghyun, Key, dan Minho.

"A ... apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di sini?" Onew terbata-bata membela diri.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Hyung! Kalian ... mengintip?" Taemin tak kalah gagap. Seohyun hanya diam membatu, seperti biasanya. Putri yang image-nya selalu tenang dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Maaf, kami ... hanya khawatir dengan Seohyun saja, permisi!" tergopoh-gopoh 4 orang SNSD itu pergi. Begitu juga 4 orang SHINee itu.

Taemin hanya bisa nyengir menatap Seohyun, sementara suara 8 orang tadi terdengar riuh ribut menggosipi mereka berdua. Seohyun terkikik pelan. Mereka berpikir, ciuman pertama nan bahagia itu bisa dilakukan nanti-nanti saja.

=**END**=


End file.
